


"Merry Christmas"

by thebriesknees



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sweet, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees





	"Merry Christmas"

In the blink of an eye, Christmas is here. Another year is coming to an end and, looking back, it has been an eventful one. You had met someone. A someone who had flaws but was still perfect in every way. A someone who took the time to love and cherish you the way you deserved. A someone who you love unconditionally and could for the rest of your life.

You had met Bucky Barnes within the first week of the new year. The bookstore two blocks from your apartment was a place you visited often. So often, in fact, the staff and most regular customers knew you by name. One morning, you noticed a new face in the shop.

Standing in one of the fiction aisles was a man with dark, shoulder-length hair and a look of concentration etched onto his face, You would have left him alone if not for the fact that he looked lost. You knew the library better than most, so you decided to approach him and offer help.

“Looking for something in particular?” You asked softly, minding the readers around you. The man turned his head toward you and you could have sworn you saw a look of surprise, but it passed as quickly as it came (he would later admit that it was because he was taken back at how beautiful you are.)

“Uh, not really. Just looking.” If he didn’t want to be bothered, he would have turned back to the shelf and you would have taken that was your cue to leave, but he didn’t move. “Are you open to suggestions?” You questioned, hoping he didn’t think you rude for intruding. He seemed like the quiet, brooding type of guy who just wants to be left alone. His response surprised you. “If you’re suggesting, I’m listening.”

You sent him on his way with a couple of your favorite books, promising that if he didn’t like them, you would repay him by buying him coffee. When he returned to the store a week later, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face when told you, “I loved the books, but I’ll still take you up on that coffee.”

For a whole two months after that, weekly coffee dates became a thing. Within those months, Bucky had opened up to you more than he had anyone else. He said he felt at ease around you, and he wanted to be honest about what you were getting yourself into. It warmed your heart that Bucky had confided in you so easily, but you assured him you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into.

Soon after that, dates became more frequent. Movies and dinner and just walking around downtown became the highlights of your week because of Bucky. He was funny and charming - a side of him that not many people see anymore - his smile brilliant and his eyes stunning; you had fallen in love with every feature of him. Through Bucky, you had also made friends with Steve and most of the crew. Looking back, this had been the best and most eventful year you’ve had in a while.

Now, standing in the middle of Steve’s kitchen, away from the noise of the Christmas party that is in full swing in the living area, you focus on the man in front of you.

Bucky is presenting you an open jewelry box containing a simple gold necklace with a diamond hanging from it. The diamond was no bigger than the tip of a pencil. It’s the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen.

“It was my mothers.” Bucky was the first to break the silence between the two of you. “And her mother’s before. My sister gave it to me when I found her after…” He trailed off, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but he still smiled. “When I told her about you, she insisted that you have it.”

You had only visited Rebecca a couple times before she passed. She was quick-witted and kind, and someone you wished you’d had in your life earlier. She and Bucky had reconnected after he had reemerged as a free man and he visited her often. She had been old, of course, but she had greeted Bucky as if she had seen him the day before. “You need a haircut.” Was the first thing she said when she had first seen him. Bucky couldn’t stop smiling when he told you. She was the only biological family he had left.

“I don’t know what to say, Bucky… it’s beautiful.” You look from the necklace up to him and smile. He took the necklace out of the box, handling it like it was made of glass. “May I?”

You nodded and pulled your hair to the side as Bucky stepped behind you. The chain was cool when it touched your skin, a stark contrast to Bucky’s warm fingers brushing the back of your neck as he clipped the necklace. You turned around to face Bucky and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

When you pulled back, Bucky looked down at you, a shy smile gracing his lips. “Do you really like it? I know it isn’t much, and if you don’t like it you can tell me-” You leaned up and cut him off with a quick kiss. “I love it, James. Thank you.”

To see Bucky beaming and happy was something you treasure, and you wanted that moment to stretch on forever. The two of you may have had a private moment in the kitchen, but you were still at a party. Your quiet moment won’t last much longer.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly to him. You stood there, embracing him and thinking about how big of a step this is for him - how special. The necklace meant that not only he considered you as his family, but his sister had too. It was the best gift you’ve ever received.

“Merry Christmas, James.”


End file.
